barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Love to Read, with Barney
Love to Read, with Barney is a Barney Clip Show that was released by The Lyons Group, JCPenney, and the American Library Association. This video, which is a clip show of Season 2 episodes of Barney & Friends, was only available by getting it at libraries, which makes it very hard to find. Plot Barney has been returning a library book to the library. He meets up with Ms. Stevens, who is a librarian, and she shows Barney all over the library and tells him about programs and activities that go on over there. Clips from the second season of Barney & Friends, related to the topics that Ms. Stevens and Barney talk about, are also shown. Stories: Good-Night, Owl! - Hutchins, Pat (Read in the episode Hoo's in the Forest?) "Mr. Toodles and the Spooky Old House" on B.R.N.Y radio show (Heard in the episode Grandparents Are Grand!) "Three Billy Goats Gruff" (Acted out in May I Help You?) Ten, Nine, Eight by Molly Bang (Read in the episode Having Tens of Fun!) Cast *Barney (Costume: David Joyner; Voice: Bob West) *Ms. Stevens (Leslie Alexander) Additional Cast *Baby Bop (Costume: Jeff Ayers; Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Costume: Jenny Dempsey; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) *Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) *Mother Goose (Sandy Walper) *Joe Ferguson Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Library (Taken from: Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) #Listen (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #Silly Sounds (Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #The Three Bears Rap (Taken from: My Favorite Things) #The Barney Bag (Taken from: May I Help You?) #The Fishing Song (Taken from: May I Help You?) #Just Imagine (Taken from: An Adventure in Make Believe) #I Love You (Taken from: Look at Me, I'm 3!) Trivia *This is the first clip show in the Barney franchise. *This is the first Barney video (not counting any of the concert videos) to be filmed on location. *The library that Barney went to (where this video was filmed) was the Allen Public Library in Texas. *During the I Love You scene from the episode Look at Me, I'm 3!, the camera angles are a bit different from the original airing of the episode. *This is the fifth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going to the library. *This is also the first episode not to have any kids (not counting the episode clips). *Luci's name (along with her actress Leah Montes) is seen in the credits, even though there wasn't a clip shown from The Exercise Circus!, which was Luci's one and only Season 2 appearance. *This is the first and only publicly released video where they show the "Barney & Friends" funding credits. Before this, only videos released by Time Life Video showed them. *At the end of this video, the 1993 PBS Kids ident is omitted; instead, it has been replaced by a special message which says "Watch Barney & Friends on your local public television station." *This is the last use of the 1993 Barney costume. Category:Barney Videos Category:1993 Category:Barney Clip Shows Category:Episodes where Barney wasn't seen coming to life Category:Barney Home Videos